Final Fantasy X Ultimania Omega
}} The Final Fantasy X Ultimania Omega is a book about Final Fantasy X originally published in Japan by DigiCube in September 31, 2002 and re-released by Square Enix in May 28, 2004. *Edited by Studio BentStuff *Pages: 640 (606 ) *Format: A5 *Original ISBN: 4-88787-021-3 *Republication ISBN: 4-7575-1214-7 Contained within this guide is a Final Fantasy X International Ultimania. The staff credits for the Ultimania Omega are on p.606, while a title cover for the International Ultimania is on p.607. The International Ultimania is treated like a separate guide, with its own staff credits at the end, and its own page count (p.01 of the International Ultimania would be p.607 of the Ultimania Omega). For these reasons the International Ultimania is treated as a separate guideon this wiki. Contents , p.006 * , p.008 Pages on the left in this section give an overview of the story. Various words are underlined and annotated with a number, and these events are expanded upon in segments on pages on the right. *Real Story of Spira & Character , p.080 The first part, Real Story of Spira , consists of a timeline starting 3000 years before the game up until the game begins, and offers commentary on the setting such as Sin and the two Zanarkands. The second part, Real Story of Character, goes into extensive detail on characters. The playable cast (including Seymour) have their Japanese name, a personal timeline from birth up to the end of the game, a character relationships chart, and details about the character. Jecht and Yunalesca have their Japanese name, a relationships chart, and details. * , p.106 This section covers characters who appear in multiple locations throughout the story. A map of Spira marked with the locations is on the first page, and a table with the locations of Spira and the characters show where each appears. Each of these characters is given an area containing their Japanese name, English name (as in the English releases of the game), information about the character, a flowchart of appearances in the story, and some commentary on appearances. *〇 - They are possible to meet in this area *▲ - Although not seen, it can be inferred from things such as dialogue, that they were in this area The end of the section also covers Braska, Auron, and Jecht. It lays out what is known about their travels in chronological order, and links scenes to their respective spheres. * , p.118 Each location (e.g. Besaid) is given a section Japanese and English names, map of the areas, and a numbered list of each of the character models. A list of scenarios that affect the people present in an area are listed. Then a table divided by sub-area is given, listing each person who can appear in that area, a name, their character model, the conditions in which they appear in, and comments about that character such as their actions and dialogue. The names of the characters are often simple like , , or . The section ends with NPC artwork. *Encyclopedia of Final Fantasy X , p.176 This section gives short definitions and descriptions of various terms from the game sorted alphabetically. The terms include characters, related products, blitzball teams, game systems, and pieces of dialogue. Entries for characters give their gender. * , p.191 Interview with Yoshinori Kitase (director), Kazushige Nojima (scenario writer), Motomu Toriyama (event director), and Daisuke Watanabe (scenario planner). The interview continues in the Final Fantasy X International Ultimania. , p.194 Each of the entries in this section feature a "suggestion matrix" . A grid split into four sections, at the top it has "Stoic" which opposes "Simple" , and on the right it has "Useful" which opposes "For fun" . For each of the below sections this has been converted to two value from 0 to 20. *Ｉ , p.196 :Difficulty: 20 :Usefulness: 6 This section suggests a number of self-imposed challenges and gives ideas for how these can be overcome. #No use of Sphere Grid #No save data #No use of save spheres #No use of Overdrives #No use of Aeons #No use of Abilities and Attributes (Aeon growth) #No customization of equipment #No use of command to change equipment #No changing of party members #No use of the button ボタンの使用を封印する|△ botan no shiyō o fūin suru}} #No use of the and buttons during battle #No acquisition of AP and items other than inescapable battles #No use of "Attack" #Seal all abilities other than "Attack" #No use of abilities with elemental attributes #No consumption of gil #No consumption of MP #No playing of sidequests #No playing of "Blitzball" *ＩＩ , p.216 :Difficulty: 17 :Usefulness: 18 This section is about maxing players stats on the Sphere Grid and all processes involved. *ＩＩＩ , p.218 :Difficulty: 16 :Usefulness: 17 This section explains the Overdrive Modes and how to get them. It also gives a table with the values for each character. *ＩＶ , p.222 :Difficulty: 15 :Usefulness: 18 This section explains methods of obtaining gil. *Ｖ , p.224 :Difficulty: 17 :Usefulness: 14 This section gives advice on the Blitzball minigame. *ＶＩ , p.226 :Difficulty: 17 :Usefulness: 12 This section gives advice on the chocobo racing/training minigame. *ＶＩＩ , p.228 :Difficulty: 13 :Usefulness: 11 This section covers all the dialogue choices the player can make in the game. The game labels each of these choices as one of three types: (A) only appear once, (B) no longer appear when the correct answer is picked, and © can be repeated any number of times. The first example of a Type A choice in the game is from the red-haired girl in the harbor of Zanarkand. If spoken to after the autograph scene, who asks "Can I see you after the game". The first example of a Type C choice in the game is the masked Al Bhed on the Salvage Ship. He asks something in Al Bhed that most players won't understand, responding "What?" closes the dialogue, responding "Yeah" gives the player the Sphere Grid tutorial. The first example of a Type B choice in the game is Wakka in Besaid after going to the temple. He advises the player should take a nap, declining allows the player to keep exploring allowing the choice to be made again later, and accepting continues the story. *ＶＩＩＩ , p.234 :Difficulty: 17 :Usefulness: 3 This section discusses how to rebel against the tutorial battles. The tutorials limit player actions to get the player to follow the tutorial like they want. #Besaid Island: vs. Dingo battle: Chappu's Brotherhood is equipped automatically when received. However one can reequip Jecht's Longsword before the Dingo battle to make Wakka's dialogue about attacking with the new sword out of place. #Besaid Island vs. Condor battle: Wakka is supposed to show off his ability with flying enemies in this battle. However there is a chance the Condor will get the first attack, a chance he will attack Wakka, and a chance he will inflict Darkness, a chance Wakka will miss, and a chance Tidus will hit it with his attack. #Besiad Island vs. Water Flan battle: Lulu is meant to enter and defeat a Flan with Thunder here. However as part of the tutorial Tidus gets to attack the Flan first. However, if the Dingo dropped a weapon with the Lightningstrike in the previous battle, and Tidus's Strength is 27 or more then he can defeat the Flan on his first strike. To get this amount of Strength (on the pre-International Sphere Grid), the player needs 67375 AP for 58 Sphere levels. The player can also avoid using Thunder for three turns in a row, at which point the attack restrictions are lifted and the player can defeat the Flan with Tidus and Wakka without all the levelling. #Besaid Island vs. Garuda (A) battle (first time): In this battle, on Tidus's turn the game will force the player to switch character, specifically to Yuna so she can summon. However if Wakka has increased his Agility past Tidus from battles in the waters of Besaid, he can get a turn in first and switch to Yuna. This leads to strange consequences. #Besaid Island vs. Garuda (A) battle (second time): This battle is meant to show off Wakka's Dark Attack skill, so therefore his Skill command is the only one he can use. Pre-leveling Wakka to Sphere level 6 will allow him to learn Silence Attack which he can then use instead to disregard the tutorial. Alternatively, the player can start the battle without Wakka in the lineup and disregard suggestions to change. #Kilika Woods vs. Ragora battle: Kimahri is meant to use Lancet against a Ragora to learn Seed Cannon. However the game only locks in the Special command, not Lancet specficically. This means if the player has learned Jinx they can use that on the first turn, after which the command isn't locked in, therefore allowing the battle to be completed without learning Seed Cannon. The AP needed to learn Jinx can be obtained from the blue Sinscale enemies on the S.S. Liki. #Mi'ihen Highroad vs. Raldo battle: Tidus is meant to attack and not defeat the Raldo, then Auron, showing off his piercing, is meant to kill it in one hit. If Tidus has a Strength stat of 28, he can defeat it with his attack cutting off the tutorial early. #Moonflow vs. Treasure Chest battle: Rikku is meant to Steal from the chest and then use a Mix on a Bunyip in this battle using the Bomb Cores picked up. For the first stage of this battle all non-Special commands are locked, and it would appear all skills besides Steal are locked too. In actuality only Use, Spare Change, Bribe, and Luck are locked. The player can therefore defeat the chest with Lancet, which will end the battle before its second phase. The player can also screw the tutorial by using a non-lethal Mix, which will cause the battle to continue as a normal battle without the continuation of the tutorial. *ＩＸ , p.236 :Difficulty: 2 :Usefulness: 0 This points out the instances and types of animals in the game. The animals listed are: #Chocobo #Cat #Dog #Spira Gull #Monkey #Dolphin #Fish #Red bird *Ｘ , p.238 :Difficulty: 6 :Usefulness: 4 This shows all examples of Spiran, Yevon, and Al Bhed script in the game. These scripts are all based on the Roman alphabet, and so many of the words are English words. As with most instances of English in Japanese media, they get things wrong quite a bit. *Ω , p.248 :Difficulty: Ω :Usefulness: Ω This section covers various ideas for entries this section of the guide that did not make the cut but are still interesting to think about. Attempting to write messages using lines on the Sphere Grid, beating Braska's Final Aeon while playing shiritori, doing four counters in one turn, getting over 1000 dodges in Lightning Dodge, and using contraptions to automate analogue-spins for Lulu's Fury. The four counters in one turn involves Counter, Auto-Potion, Auto-Med, and Auto-Phoenix all triggering on a single turn. Below is an example shiritori battle and the turns taken. Kanji and katakana have been annotated with hiragana to make the first and last sounds clearer. |Ryū no Uroko}} |Krysta |Kokyūtosu}} |Sleep Buster ー|Suripuru Basutā}} |Entrust |Super Elixir ー|Sūpā Erikusā}} |Thundara |Sandara}} |Libra |Raibura}} |Lightning Marble |Rakuraidama}} |Mighty G |Maiti Jī}} |Jump |Janpu}} |Protect |Purotesu}} |Slow |Surō}} |Water |Wōta}} |Stamina Spring |Tairyoku no Izumi}} |Water Gem |Mizu no Maseki}} |Purifying Salt めの |Kiyome no Shio}} |Panacea |Ōru Kyuā}} |Aqua Breath |Akua Buresu}} |Sleep Attack |Suripuru Atakku}} |Shadow Gem |Kuro no Maseki}} |Gold Hourglass |Kin no Sunadokei}} |Candle of Life |Inochi no Rōsoku}} |Quick Hit |Kuikku Torikku}} |Bad Breath |Kusai Iki}} |Soft |Kin no Hari}} |Regen |Rijene}} |Aim |Ultra Cure |Urutora Kyuā}} |Ultima |Arutema}} |Mighty Guard |Maiti Gādo}} |Poison Fang |Doku no Kiba}} |Bio |Baio}} |Threaten |Sleeping Powder |Surīpu Paudā}} |Dark Matter |Dāku Matā}} |Tidal Wave |Taidaru Wēbu}} |Blizzard |Burizado}} |Antidote |Dokukeshi}} |Focus |Shūchū}} |Waterga |Wotaga}} |Dragon Fang |Garyū}} |Watera |Wotara}} |Megalixir |Rasuto Erikusā}} |Nova |Sanshain}} }} Hall of Monsters, p.250 * , p.252 A guide to the Monster Arena and its enemies. It includes entries with stats, abilities, and action charts—a continuation from the Sphere of Monster found in the Final Fantasy XII Battle Ultimania. * , p.296 This section divides the monster populous into individual species. Artwork are given for each monster type, and sometimes colored artwork depicting all the palette swaps for that monster type. A short commentary is given to each type, as well as general action charts. This section also gives the detailed monster entries for Braska's Final Aeon and Yu Pagoda following their relevant monster-type coverage, continuing from the Monster Arena enemy entries found in the previous section. * , p.386 A few pages with images showing how each monster type appears when asleep. Images of the playable cast in the sleep status are also shown. , p.388 *（１） CTB, p.390 This section thoroughly explains the mechanics of the game's Conditional Turn-Based system. *（２） , p.400 Explains damage formulas and which abilities use what, random variance, damage caps, and the potentially strongest player attacks in the game (Mindy's Passado 15-hits for 1499985, Lulu's Ultima Fury for 1243168 (assuming 16 power, which is impossible), Wakka's Attack Reels 12-hits for 1199988, and Tidus's Blitz Ace 9-hits for 899991). *（３） , p.408 All about the Aeons. *（４） , p.416 Yojimbo's attack mechanics. *（５） , p.422 Magus Sister's battle mechanics. *（６） , p.428 The affection mechanics. *（７） , p.442 Explains the mechanics behind battle quotes. Flowcharts and tables aplenty. There's a table that lists the "mentality type" of characters in different parts of the game which changes their quotes. A character may be "Normal" , "Negative" , or "Excited" . It also lists all quotes and circumstances. , p.460 * , p.462 Character poll: }} (127 votes) | }} (99 votes) |Seymour Guado (89 votes) |Kimahri Ronso (86 votes) |Anima (74 votes) |Chocobo (71 votes) |Mindy (62 votes) | }} (58 votes) |Bahamut (54 votes) |Yojimbo (46 votes) |Elio (45 votes) |Braska (43 votes) | }} (43 votes) |Daigoro (39 votes) |Elma (36 votes) |Cid (35 votes) |O'aka XXIII (33 votes) |Shiva (31 votes) | }} (26 votes) |Rin (22 votes) |Chappu (21 votes) |Valefor (19 votes) |Linna (19 votes) | }} (19 votes) }} Monster poll: }} (60 votes) |Seymour Flux (56 votes) |Sinscale green| }} (55 votes) |Piranha (52 votes) |Sinspawn Ammes (50 votes) |Varuna (46 votes) }} *Secret Ω, p.466 Dives into the mechanics of smaller components of the game, and discusses some lesser known things of the game. 41 facts regarding Battle, Event, and Variety. Like did you know Elvoret is on the back of Demonolith? *Creator's Salon Developers' commentary on various aspects of the game. * , p.476 Yoshinori Kitase (director), Motomu Toriyama (event director), Daisuke Watanabe (scenario planner), Kazushige Nojima (scenario writer). * , p.482 Junya Nakano, Nobuo Uematsu, Masashi Hamauzu * , p.488 Hiroshi Kuwabara (movie director), }} (character modelling and facial motion capture supervisor), }} (character framework production and supervision), }} (backgrounds supervisor) * , p.498 }}, Tetsuya Takahashi (chief designer), }}, Yusuke Naora (art director), Isamu Kamikokuryo, }}, }}, }}, }}, Airi Yoshioka * , p.554 Interviews with the game's playable character's (including Seymour's) voice actors (the Japanese ones). A table also lists the many actors of the game, all their characters in the game (including unnamed roles), and a selection of roles they have played outside the game. Like Tidus and Yuna's VA's roles in Final Fantasy VIII. *Goods Catalog, p.576 Features merchandise and their prices. Most expensive goes to Tidus's "silver neckchain" for 58000 yen. The recognizable thing, the pendant, is separate. That's 15000 yen. * , p.584 Answers to questions published in the Final Fantasy X Scenario Ultimania and Final Fantasy X Battle Ultimania. Answers give in-depth explanations and analyses. There were ten questions in each, and the prizes and their winners are listed at the end of each section. * , p.592 A novella written by Benny Matsuyama. External links *Translations by pmog References Category:Final Fantasy X Category:Guide books